villainsrpgpowerbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Wonderland
"Wonderland" was the alternate-Earth in which Red resided, though it waas never actually refered to by name in-story - "Wonderland" simply being the term used to describe the world outwith the story, it was annexed into the Realm of Madness following the events of The Shift and its people now reside in the "mainstream" Earth, though some have also migrated to Avalon or other worlds to escape human prejudice and fear. Characteristics "Wonderland" was a massive world full of sprawling forests, lakes and castles much like the idealized versions of medieval Europe envisioned in classical "fairy tales" - this made up over 80 percent of the world while the other 20 percent was radically different, known as the Wastes this small portion of the world was much more barren and anarchic, due to the influence of the Hatter and his legions of demons and madmen. Notable Inhabitants #Red #Sangria #Rose #Jester #Humpty-Dumpty #March Hare #The Hatter #Robin Goodfellow #Dormouse #Gepetto #Caretaker Mara (former) #Pied Piper (former) Species SENTIENT #'Humans' (the ruling-elite of Red's world due to most of the Monarchy having been human or half-human, they tend to exist in harmony with other species but exceptions to the rule always exist (humans in Wonderland are long lived compared to those in the "real" world - living in excess of 400 or so years) ) #'Fairies' (small winged-humanoids who have glowing skin that reacts to their emotions - they are naturally curious and playful with a tendency to be at home in the wilderness) #'Wildkin' (talking animals, often with human-like characteristics of varying degrees - examples are the March Hare and the Dormouse) #'Dwarves' (the Dwarves of Red's reality are short (4ft at best) humanoids with large beards and heavy builds, though the females are clean-shaven (they are, however, just as muscular as their male counterparts) - they have an affinity with the Earth and can track precious stones much like animals track scent, when in danger Dwarves can transform themselves into solid stone) #'Pixies' (small winged-humanoids who are considered "cousins" to Fairies but are more insect-like in appearance, having antenna in place of hair - they are curious and playful, just like Fairies, however their sense of "play" is more malicious and can even be dangerous as they don't always understand the limitations of other species) #'Lesser Giants' (resembling humans in every way save for size the "Lesser Giants" are an off-shot of "True Giants" - who are larger and less human in form, unlike the "True Giants" these humanlike beings live in relative harmony with humans and did not fall victim to madness - they stand in at a minimum of 30 to 40ft fully grown but many surpass that and it is not uncommon for Lesser Giants to reach 100 or more feet in height) #'True Giants' (large and ugly humanoids who became corrupted by the Hatter and now generally haunt the Wastes, being driven away from human-controlled lands due to their violent nature, they stand at a minimum of 40 to 50ft when fully grown but many surpass that and it is not uncommon for True Giants to surpass 100 feet in height.) #'Elves' (elves are humanlike in appearance save for their pointed ears and affinity for magic - they are also infamously hard to kill: Jester is arguably one of the most famous Elves encountered so far) #Ogres (large humanoids that resemble humans with skin that can vary from chalk white to any color in the rainbow - they are aggressive and often cruel, as a result they are generally disliked by other species but get along well with Goblins, who often pay them food and money for protection) #Werewolves (cursed but powerful fusions of man and wolf, often feral in nature but having great intelligence nevertheless - many werewolves become berserkers or warriors during the daylight hours due to the heightened aggression they display even as humans) #Witches (green-skinned humanoids with glowing red eyes and abnormally ugly appearances by human standards, with a fondness for dressing in black with pointed hats they are the inspiration for many fairy tale antagonists and tend towards wickedness, though good witches do exist (who tend to dress in blue) ) #Clobhairs (frightening members of the Fay race who are near-constantly drunk, prone to all the unruly behaviors of those that are intoxicated - often living in cellars or breweries.) #Banshees (the evil spirits of women who spent their mortal lives spreading fear and doubt amongst others) #Gnomes ( #Trollkin ( #Saurians ( #Tuskan ( #Vespars ( #Goblins ( #Bogeymen ( #Spectres ( #Ash Spirits ( #Shades ( #Bloody Bones ( #Bulls ( #Wendigos ( #Mandrakes ( #Grendles ( #Skin Hags ( FANTASTIC BEASTS #Tuskan Behemoths #Abominations #Swamp Leeches Category:Locations